BatteryPOP
BatteryPOP was created by two former Nickelodeon employees to provide a safe video site for kids age 6 to 14. The site features cartoons, music videos, and other short clips. Science, video-game, and other content is grouped by channel. An international channel includes videos in Spanish. Some content comes from sites such as YouTube, but BatteryPOP also offers a fair amount of original clips. Kids click on a "pop" button to like videos; "charging" a video lets them follow a show and get updates. Kids also can follow other users to see their faves. On August 12, 2019, Ion Media began to air select shorts from BatteryPOP to air in between programs on Qubo. Every short from BatteryPOP that airs on Qubo ranges from 30 seconds to 2 minutes, with some of the shorts being edited for time, and can be seen on BatteryPOP's website for free. They each end with a blue screen containing the company's logo on the left, with the text "Thanks for Watching" on top, and a television showing a girl named Charlie saying "Yeah, okay. Bye" to the viewer on the right. Below are mini-pages on every kind of short aired on Qubo. Alex & the Kaleidoscope Alex & the Kaleidoscope is an interactive music entertainment brand, targeted for children 4-8 years old, that encourages and inspires kids to celebrate and learn through the power of songs, fun facts, and adventures to interesting places around the world. Charlie Freaks Out! Charlie Freaks Out! is about Charlie, who is TOTALLY freaking out about those things she's crazy about! Like Rey from Star Wars, The Rubik's Cube, Minecraft, and even BROCCOLI! Cody the Dinosaur A viewer interactive series about Cody, the narrator's mischievous pet dinosaur. Learn English with Om Nom This series features Om Nom, a character from the game Cut the Rope, as he is featured in toddlers' nursery rhymes such as the Finger Family, and a parody of Baby Shark. Out of This Word Two adopted siblings, Max and Moon, explore and learn common English idioms such as "sleep tight" and "put a sock in it." Max, a curious cat, often takes idioms literally. Moon, a logical bunny, happily explains to Max the history behind these phrases. Super Geek Heroes The Super Geek Heroes are a unique group of super-kids... having fun in turn with a mission to learn! The heroes consist of Ant Active, Jake Jotter, Millie Maths, Peter Planet, Ronnie Rock, Suzi Smiles, and Vicky Voice as they solve their learning missions. TidBits with Norm & Cory Best friends Norm & Cory explore the world around them in this animated edutainment series for kids. The show's curriculum focuses on science topics such as matter, the scientific method, the food chain, and photosynthesis. Wild Explorers Wild Explorers is a video series from National Geographic's Animal Jam online game that explores nature through our host Cami, as she learns all about the wild world that surrounds us. Poll Which BatteryPOP show is your favorite? Alex and the Kaleidoscope Charlie Freaks Out Cody the Dinosaur Learning English with Om Nom Out of This Word Super Geek Heroes TidBits with Norm and Cory Wild Explorers Category:Companies Category:Shows that air between other shows Category:Shows Category:Edited for time